helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Koi ni Booing Buu!
from album S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1' ---- '''Released' April 20, 2011 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2011 Label hachama Producer Tsunku ---- S/mileage Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Shortcut 4th Single (2010) Next: Uchouten LOVE 6th Single (2011) ]] Koi ni Booing Buu! '(恋にBooingブー!; ''Booing at Love - Boo!) is the fifth major label single released by S/mileage. The single was released in limited A, B, C, D, and regular edition, limited A, B, and C coming with bonus DVD and the limited editions coming with a different coupling track than the regular edition. thumb|220px|right|Koi ni Booing Buu! (MV) Tracklist Regular Edition #Koi ni Booing Buu! #Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!; I Fell in Love!) (Tanpopo cover) #Koi ni Booing Buu! Instrumental Limited Edition A CD #Koi ni Booing Buu! #Koi wo Shichaimashita! #Koi ni Booing Buu! Instrumental DVD #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Koi ni Booing Buu! #Hatsukoi no Anata e (初恋の貴方へ; First Love to You) #Koi ni Booing Buu! Instrumental DVD #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Boo Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Koi ni Booing Buu! #Hatsukoi no Anata e #Koi ni Booing Buu! Instrumental DVD #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Black Ver.) Limited Edition D #Koi ni Booing Buu! #Hatsukoi no Anata e #Koi ni Booing Buu! Instrumental Single V #Koi ni Booing Buu! #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Close-up Ver.) #Koi ni Booing Buu! Making of Event V #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Dance & Image Ver.) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Koi ni Booing Buu! (Ogawa Saki Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *1st generation: Wada Ayaka. Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki Concert Performances *℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ Song Information #Koi ni Booing Buu! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun #*Vocals: #**Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Ogawa Saki (Minor Vocals) #Koi wo Shichaimashita! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals: #**Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka (Main Vocals) #**Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki (Minor Vocals) #Hatsukoi no Anata e #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #*Vocals: #**Ogawa Saki (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka (Minor Vocals) Trivia *This is their lowest selling major label single *Koi wo Shichaimashita! was originally a Tanpopo single. *This is the 3rd consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single and the 2nd time they have done a Tanpopo cover. *This is S/mileage's last single as a 4-member group, and Ogawa Saki's last single as a S/mileage member. Oricon Chart Positions '''Total Reported Sales: 20,954 External Links * Koi ni Booing Buu! Lyrics * Hatsukoi no Anata e Lyrics * Koi wo Shichaimashita! Lyrics Category:S/mileage Singles Category:2011 Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2011 Releases Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2011 DVDs Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs Category:Lowest Selling Single